The time that we lost
by Uppityleader
Summary: "Just a little peek" Lucy traced her fingers through the destiny scroll. Carefully she opened the scroll until her vision darkened. Images flooded her mind. A little boy crying, broken keys, Natsu crying while holding a lifeless body, a dark figure and a tombstone with a four letter name carved into it…Lucy. What destiny awaits Lucy and will she be able to changer her own destiny?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow it feels really strange typing this since I never imagined that I would actually try to write a story on fanfiction but here I am! I would just like to say thanks to everyone who actually chose to read this chapter even though I've never done this before, you are all amazing people! I'll try my best to entertain all of you with this story and I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me about it so that I can improve and make this story better for all of you.**

 **ᕦ** **(ò_óˇ)** **ᕤ**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters it all belongs to Hiro Mashima but if I did own Fairy Tail I'd probably keep it all to myself** **（** **｀）**

 **Fairy tail Fan fiction**

 **The time that we lost**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **No one's POV**_

The sun shined radiantly in the sky above the town of Magnolia. Mornings were always a unique experience in Magnolia because no day would ever start the same way. The people greeted each other with smiles on their faces as they roamed the streets to do their daily business. One thing that sets Magnolia apart from the rest is the large guild hall known as Fairy Tail. The guild always made the days unique especially if you were a part of it, everyone knew that Fairy Tail was unpredictable. The residents of Magnolia still remember about the fire, that a certain rosy-haired mage, caused that destroyed a couple of blocks and a bit of forest. The guild master, Makarov, fainted that same day after the mayor came to present the fees for the damage. You would think that this unpredictability of Fairy Tail would be scary but the residents of Magnolia loved that trait of Fairy Tail. The people in Magnolia got ready for the day but one certain blonde mage still slept in her bed in her apartment.

Lucy opened her tired eyes as the sun's rays peered through the curtains in her apartment. She felt extremely tired this morning because of the struggle to come up with the next chapter in her novel. She spent the whole night staring at the blank page while chewing the entire pencil. Lucy closed her eyes after making contact with the sunlight, sighing she stared intently at her clock almost willing it to go back in time just to let her sleep some more.

"Ugh, I guess it's time to get up already…great." Lucy sulked, fully knowing that the battle was lost. She was about to climb out of her oh-so-comfortable bed when she noticed two arms around her waist.

"What the…" She stared at the arms with wide eyes.

Lucy slowly lowered the blanket to see the intruder only to see a sleeping Natsu holding her as if she was his lifeline. Looking at his sleepy state she noticed a small smile on his face. **'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, like a lost puppy or maybe a dragon since he likes them so much'** she giggled **. 'He kinda looks cute when he's sleeping, WAIT….what am I thinking! He's gotta get the hell out of here!'**

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as she slowly started poking his body. She started lowering the blanket even more only to see a half naked Natsu holding her. Lucy started to blush a dark red like a certain requip mage's hair; she couldn't help herself from staring. She always knew he was fit but then again he was never this close to her, even if he did sneak into her bed many times when she wasn't looking and he was definitely never half naked in her bed!

"Natsu…" Lucy spoke louder and poked him with more force. "Hey it's time to wa- Hey!" Natsu's hold tightened as he turned around taking poor Lucy with him. She was underneath his lifeless body, unable to move from this awkward position.

"So… Heavy…" Lucy's face turned an even redder shade than before. She could practically feel his breath on her, her heart started to beat faster. To think that something like this would happen to her. ' **Why do I always get in these situations?'** she thought. Lucy found herself staring at his pink, or salmon as he calls it, hair.

' **I kinda want to touch his hair…'** Although she's touched his hair before because he always asked her to do it when he started getting motion sickness but this time she just wanted to rub it for no reason. Lucy moved her hand closer and closer to Natsu's hair until…

"Luce…" Natsu whispered into her ear.

At that moment Lucy froze, wide eyed she watched Natsu move his face above hers.

"Luce… What's for breakfast I'm starving!?" He looked at Lucy and gave her his signature toothy grin. "Hey? Luce? What's wrong? Why is your face so red? Are you feeling sick!? Natsu stared at her worriedly

Lucy, who was still shocked, just stared at him with wide eyes before her facial expression changed into one that would even make the powerful Erza run.

"Natsu…you…you…IDIOT!'

"OWWWWW!"

* * *

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧AT THE GUILD ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

* * *

"Wow flame brain what happened to your face?" Gray stared at his beaten up rival with a grin on his face. Natsu sat opposite his rival by the table, slamming his head on the surface and sighing.

"Lucy's mad at me… I just asked her for some food is all" Natsu said dejectedly. He was used to Lucy's ultimate move, 'Lucy kick', but this one felt like it was meant to kill him.

"I doubt that" Gray rolled his eyes. Gray knew that sometimes Natsu didn't really understand the proper way of doing things. **'After all once an idiot always an idiot'** Gray thought.

"Natsu! Your face, do you need some healing?" The little bluenette asked as she ran towards Natsu and Gray at the table.

"Don't overdo yourself Wendy. You know what happens when you heal too much." The white exceed, Carla, warned her best friend.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Wendy smiled at her friend.

"Nah don't bother Wendy. His face has never looked better." Gray chuckled

"Yeah well at least I don't lose my clothes every ten seconds you stripper."

"Idiot"

"Asshole"

"Douche"

"Retard"

"Your clothes!"

"When did this happen!?"

"You wanna go flame brain!?"

"Anytime ice princess!"

The two boys started their daily brawl while their guild mates watched fully knowing the daily routine. Cana was sitting on a table, drinking another barrel to the brim while talking to Wakaba and Macao. They were making bets about who was going to get knocked out first. Wendy and Carla were sitting at a table talking to Panther Lily. Levy sat in the corner, lost in her new book while Gajeel sat next to her. He was eating some iron that Levy conjured up with her script magic. Juvia was watching (stalking) her ice prince from behind one of the pillars mumbling something about how Gray never brawls with her. Elfman continued to yell something about being manly while Lisanna tried to calm him down. The Thunder God Tribe were sitting in their usual spot talking amongst themselves while Laxus listened to Mavis knows what. Erza sat by the bar eating a rather large strawberry cake while Mira cleaned some glasses.

"Good morning Lucy!" The take-over mage said, averting her eyes from the glasses.

"Hi Mira… Can you please get me a strawberry milkshake? I really need one with the day I'm having." Lucy sighed as she sat next to Erza and her companion, the cake.

"Is anything troubling you Lucy?" The red haired requip mage inquired taking a brief second to look at her close friend's face.

"Me!? It's nothing! I'm fine really hahaha…" assured Lucy while turning her head away from Erza. Mira and Erza looked at each other, eyebrow raised.

"Ah, fighting with Natsu again I see" Mira giggled and placed Lucy's milkshake in front of her.

"Wait how'd you know!" Lucy stared with wide eyes at the giggling Mira.

"He keeps stealing glances at you while he's fighting with Gray." Mira squealed with stars in her eyes, pointing to the dragon slayer.

Levy walked towards Lucy and sat next to her by the bar. She could see that her blonde best friend was hiding something from them and her curiosity got the better of her. "What's wrong Lu?" Levy eyed her friend.

"It's nothing!" Lucy slammed her head on the bar's surface. The girls were laughing at her, tears coming from their eyes.

"Oh Lu it can't be that bad right?" Levy said, watching her friend closely. "What did he do? Sleep with you?" Levy giggled at her little joke wanting to see her friend's reaction."

"…"

"…"

"….."

"WHAT!?" The three girls said in unison watching Lucy's face rise in an instant, a dark shade of red. The girls were silent now, eyeing each other with wide eyes. Levy, Lucy and Erza's faces were becoming very red while Mira watched with stars in her eyes, lost in her own heaven of matchmaking.

"L-Lucy" Erza stuttered pointing at her friend, "You have to get married first before you….do...that thing."

"Oh my… I never thought that I would guess right" Levy stuck her head in her rather large book trying to hide her red face.

Mira was jumping up and down in excitement with her hands on her cheeks. "Pink hair and brown eyes… so cute!"

Lucy paled at their reactions. "What!? NO! We didn't do…uhm..t-that" Lucy stuttered twirling her hair in embarrassment. "I just woke up and he was there in my bed! He's done it before so I don't see why you guys are going on like this…"

"Wait…no babies?" Mira asked with disappointment all over her face.

"No!" Lucy covered her face with her hands "We aren't even dating or anything guys so that won't be happening."

"I still ship Nalu though" Mira muttered

"Wait what?" Lucy eyed Mira suspiciously

"CANA!" Mira shouted over the bar "I'd like to change my date for the Nalu bet!"

"Me too!" Levy chirped in.

"What bet are you guys talking about?" Lucy stared at them

"Oh it's just a bet the guild made about when you and Natsu would get together!" Mira clapped her hands

Lucy groaned and slammed her head once again on the bar's surface. "Cana! I need a drink!" Lucy shouted getting up from the stool and walked towards the drunkard.

"That em girl!"

* * *

─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ

* * *

Lucy looked in the direction of the ongoing brawl catching Natsu's eyes, when he met Lucy's eye he gave her a smile. Taking the opportunity Gray punched the dragon slayer right in the jaw, sending him towards the other side of the guild. Natsu got up with anger all over his face.

"That was a cheap shot Frosty, seems like that's the only way you can beat me."

"Only idiots get distracted during a fight flame brain. You're lucky I didn't even try." Gray grinned at his rival.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you dodge this!" Natsu yelled as he stood up, raising his hands above him. Fire started to surround his hands as a rather large fireball formed. Natsu threw the fireball straight at his rival.

Gray took his stance as the fire spell came towards him. "Ice make shield!" A large shield formed in front of Gray's hands. The shield had a special form almost like a snowflake that was large enough to completely protect Gray from Natsu's attack. The shield blocked the flames but a stray stream of fire launched at Erza and Lucy at the bar. As Erza turned around, plate in hand, to see what the idiots were up to the fire melted her cake. In an instant the entire guild turned silent. Natsu and Gray both paled, knowing what was to come. Erza was releasing a very scary (murderous) aura as she looked at her plate and at the two boys.

' **So scary'** Lucy thought to herself.

"The two of you have committed the greatest crime… Be prepared for your righteous punishment!" Erza yelled, summoning two dual swords.

"…what punishment?" The boys asked in unison, becoming paler by the second.

"Death…"

The two boys stared at each other and darted towards the guild doors with a pissed Erza tailing them.

"We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!" They both screamed, running away from Erza.

"Come back here you cowards!"

Normally seeing her comrades in a life or death situations would cause Lucy to be worried or scared but after seeing the two boy's faces she couldn't help herself from laughing. Lucy clutched onto her stomach from laughing too hard, the entire guild joined in on her laughter. Bets were being made on how long it would take for Erza to catch the two idiots. Lucy started feeling a little bit better now. The guild always had a way of making her smile when she felt down.

* * *

 **ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ** **ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ** **s(** **・｀ヘ** **・** **;)** **ゞ**

* * *

After a while Erza returned with the two injured boys. She kicked them both to the ground and marched towards a table. She sat down by the table but not before getting another slice of strawberry cake. Wendy was busy healing the two while Lucy stared at them. After Natsu got up he noticed Lucy at the bar and started walking towards his best friend.

"Hey Luce" Natsu greeted with a toothy grin.

"Oh, Natsu" Lucy looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you still mad at me Luce? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad" he averted his gaze, staring at the floor with a sad face.

Lucy watched him, a bit of guilt flooded her heart as she saw the sadness in his eyes. **'I think he got enough from the whole Erza thing.'** Lucy gave a small smile as she gently grabbed Natsu's hand. After feeling her hand in his Natsu looked back at her with wide eyes. "I forgive you Natsu. I mean after all nobody would be able to put up with me like you do." She giggled at the thought. She examined his face again, noticing a bit of pink on his face. **'Is he blushing?'**

"I'll always put up with you." He muttered to himself

"Hmm? What did you say Natsu?' She gave him a puzzled look.

"I said that I'm glad that you're not mad anymore" He gave her a smile, "We should go on a job again! Its been a while."

She gave him a large smile. "Sure, hey Natsu…"

"Mmm?"

"You can let go of my hand now." She giggled at his reaction, his face turning redder.

The duo got up to walk towards the request board when they noticed Happy flying to them.

"Where you been buddy?" Natsu asked as Happy stopped in front of them.

"What's wrong? You seem worried" Lucy looked at the blue feline.

"I saw two people in cloaks coming this way… I just got a bad feeling is all" Happy said, lowering himself to the ground.

"Did you see their faces?" Lucy inquired, wondering why two strangers would come to the guild.

"No, they're completely hidden underneath their cloa-"

The guild doors flung open revealing the aforementioned figures standing in front of the guild. Silence came as nobody knew what to do.

Natsu protectively raised his arm in front of Lucy in case they came to hurt someone.

"What do you guys want?" he growled at them.

The two figures started moving forward.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for the cliffy! Please don't kill me! I guess you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter. *whistles***

 **Please let me know if you liked this chapter or not I would really appreciate it!**

 **Until next time friends!  
**

 **(** **づ｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **)** **づ**


	2. Prologue 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see. I hope everyone enjoyed Christmas or anything else that you celebrate. Sorry if everyone was waiting for the next chapter (after that cliffy *cough*) but I decided that I should update weekly to give me enough time to write a chapter that I know everyone will enjoy reading. I would like to say thanks to BloNdii tHe BLoNde BimBo for being the first person to review the story and thanks to everyone else who read and followed and all that jazz I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read the story (although reviewing would be nice too *cough*) But enough talking! On with the show!**

 **(** ง **'̀-'́)** ง

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only things that I own are the OC's in this chapter and the plot.**

* * *

 **Fairy tail Fanfiction**

 **Prologue**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I watched as the two dark figures came closer, their faces hidden beneath the hood of their cloaks. I glanced around the guild hall to see everyone staring at the strangers. Master Makarov came closer and eyed them suspiciously. The one figure was taller than the other one. If I had to guess the tall one was about Natsu's height while the short one was about my height. I could see Erza and Gray look at us and then back to the strangers. The entire guild hall was filled with silence; I could hear Happy nibbling on a piece of fish. I gave the stupid cat a glare that he wouldn't forget; when he saw my face he coughed and put the fish back. Read the mood next time Happy.

"Greetings, I'm the master of the guild" Master Makarov stood before them, "is there anything I can help with?"

Natsu still didn't let go of my wrist. Sometimes I don't know what to think of him. He is an idiot, he pulls a stunt like this morning and now he acts all protective. I nudged Natsu on his arm. He looked down at me with a confused face. I sighed and pointed my finger to his hand that was making contact with my wrist. "Sorry" he mouthed silently, I rolled my eyes. He is such dork.

"Actually you can! We'd like to join Fairy Tail. The short figure exclaimed excitedly, clapping their hands together. From the figure's voice I guessed that the she was female.

The master chuckled, "and here we all thought the worst."

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I held in. To think that they just wanted to join the guild. I watched Natsu, seeing him to start loosen up as he looked at the figures with a grin on his face. "You will like it here, once you get used to how rowdy it gets." I told the two strangers with a smile on my face.

"I didn't think Fairy Tail would be a rowdy place." The shorter figure contemplated

"Oh yes! Especially since this one" I pointed at Natsu, "causes it all the time." I started giggling at Natsu's expression as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Lucyyyyyyy" he whined while I was trying to suppress another laugh from my mouth. Sometimes, mostly, Natsu always teased me and got me riled up but once in a while the roles would change.

"Please children, show your faces to your new family." The master told them.

The two hooded figures started to slowly lift their arms to remove their hoods. I saw as my guild mates watched, some with excitement and others with suspense. The room fell silent as everyone waited.

The entire guild gasped as the strangers removed their hoods. "They look normal!" The guild shouted in unison, everybody expected something way different.

"Sorry to disappoint" the taller figure chuckled at the guild's reaction. He was a boy, well man I guess, that looked about the same age as Natsu and I. He had spiky blonde hair with some strands that fell down to the sides of his face. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that looked like the endless sea. He had a slightly tanned skin with a handsome face. I couldn't really see what he was wearing since the cloak was on but I could see he had a slim body. He really reminded me of Natsu in a way.

"He's hot!" I heard Cana whistle from one of the tables, the other girls made moves to shush the drunkard. I could see a tint of red on his face from Cana's words.

Next to him was the shorter, my height, figure. This one was like I expected, a girl. She had long, red, hair in a long pony tail style that went all the way down to her lower back. Some loose strands were on the side of her head and a little braid behind her ear. Unlike her friend, she had green eyes. She had fair skin with a curvy body, reminding me of Erza. She had a beautiful face.

"So pretty" I accidentally thought out loud. After hearing my compliment she started to giggle.

"Thanks! I try to be." She gave me a toothy smile and flipped her hair like a model in a joking manner.

"But she fails." Her companion said watching her reaction. She playfully punched his shoulder and stuck her tongue out. I think they will fit in nicely. I found myself hoping to get to know them better.

Natsu, who was still beside me, walked a little bit closer to them. "Well you chose the best guild to join, I'm Natsu. Sorry for being a jerk before." He scratched the back of his head nervously, eyeing the two strangers. They smiled at him to which he gave a toothy grin. I smiled as well, watching Natsu be his friendly self.

"Hey don't forget about me!"

"Who said that!?" Natsu looked around with wide eyes. He stared at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Wasn't me" I shrugged

"Down here!" The voice came again

Natsu started staring at the ground and watched something blue walk out of the girl's cloak.

"Happy?" Natsu stared at the blue feline.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted behind Natsu

"Wait what!" Natsu turned around watching his partner float behind him. "Then…who's that?" He pointed towards the other blue cat.

"I'm blue!" said the blue cat with a paw in the air.

' **It talks!'** I thought to myself, eyeing the blue cat. **'Must be an exceed as well'**

"We know your fur color but what's your name?" Natsu crouched down, watching the blue cat that was still partially hidden behind the black cloak.

"You idiot" the cat said shaking its head. Natsu flinched at the sudden harshness of the cat's words while I started to laugh. "The name is Blue"

"Sorry" said the blonde guy as he started chuckling, "she tends to forget to think before speaking."

I saw the blue cat named Blue more clearly as she walked out of the cloak. True to her name she was blue like Happy with some white rays of fur from her for head moving up all the way up to her head and down towards her back. She reminded me of Carla but those brown eyes. They had determination in them with a bit of mischief. Blue was wearing a green dress and a green ribbon tied to her tail.

"Tch! You're looking at the leader of this team!" She exclaimed pointing to herself triumphantly.

"Yeah right" The blonde rolled his eyes while the red head giggled and patted Blue's head.

"So you wish to join as well?" The master asked the blue feline.

"That's right! I may be small but my heart it as big as they get!"

"Spoken like a true fairy" the master chuckled "you'll fit right in. Mira! Bring the stamp for our new members."

Mira walked out of the bar with the stamp in her hand. I smiled, thinking back on when she gave me my Fairy tail emblem. Mira stood before the three newcomers with a smile on her face.

"Where would you like me to put it and what color?"

"Red! Put it on my right hand." The blonde smiled

"Blue and I want it on my right arm!" the red head exclaimed

"Green and uh… put it on my back I guess." Blue scratched her head nervously

"Welcome to Fairy tail!" The take-over mage clapped excitedly

"Thank you!" The three said in unison

"Now it's time for introductions" Natsu pointed at the three, "you never gave us your names!"

"Except for Blue" I pointed out but Natsu didn't listen.

"Asher" the blonde said

"Alicia" the red head stuck her tongue out

"And Blue!" the cat flew up in the sky

"Well since that's all over" the master said, turning to the other guild members. "Listen brats! Let's welcome our new members the only way Fairy tail can! LET'S PARTY!"

"YEAH!" The guild yelled in unison. In an instant the guild became rowdy as people started drinking, laughing and introducing themselves to the three new members.

It was funny seeing their reactions to our members. Asher started to blush after Cana came up and inspected him, winking with approval. Alicia was swooning with Levy about a romance novel that they both read. Blue was talking about how amazing she was while everyone was sweat dropping. Asher and Alicia were eyeing each other as Elfman went on about being man and so the guild started getting used to the three new faces.

* * *

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧AND THEN✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

* * *

Team Natsu spent most of the time with the three new members around a table. Surprisingly everyone got along. Alicia and Erza instantly hit it off once they started eating strawberry cake together. Asher and Natsu were laughing at something until Gray sat next to them to which they stayed dead silent. After Gray asked what they were talking about they began to laugh again. Wendy, along with the Exceeds talked to the latest addition. They were laughing at how Happy and Blue interacted with each other. Blue seemed more mature than Happy until he took out a fish to which Blue tackled him with excitement. "At least he has someone who likes fish just as much as he does." I told the team while they all nodded in agreement.

After a couple of hours most of the guild members either went home or passed out somewhere in the guild hall. Natsu, I and the others still stayed talking to Asher and Alicia. We talked about small things and then our adventures in Fairy tail to which they both listened intently. I could see that everyone liked them. Alicia and Erza seemed like sisters and they just met a couple of hours ago. Asher, Natsu and I also got closer, we laughed about many things and then I noticed something when Asher and Natsu laughed. I saw fangs just like Natsu and the other dragon slayers.

"Hey Asher" I looked at him

"Whats up?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I was just wondering…. Are you a dragon slayer like Natsu and Wendy?"

Everyone around the table stopped for a minute and watched Asher, curious about his answer.

"Why would you ask something like that Luce?" Natsu looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Mm it's just when I was watching the two of you laugh I saw that Asher had fangs just like you and Wendy so I got curious" everyone except for Alicia stared at him. He gave a toothy grin, reminding me of Natsu, everyone saw it. Natsu and Wendy were surprised but I could see some excitement in their eyes about this new revelation.

"Asher! Is it true?" Wendy and Natsu asked him with excitement.

Asher scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled. "I'm sorry to let you two down but I'm not a dragon slayer."

Natsu and Wendy sighed, disappointment in their faces. "But how do you explain the fangs?" Natsu asked pointing at his own.

"Well, my father is a dragon slayer. I guess dragon slayer kids get some features as well" he shrugged at us.

"Wow" the entire table watched him with wide eyes while Alicia giggled. She probably already knew what our reactions would be.

"What type of dragon slayer is he!?" Natsu asked excited about the current topic.

"What type of person is he?" Wendy and Erza asked the same question, smiling at each other.

"He's probably much stronger than you flame brain." Gray grinned at Natsu's face.

"How old is he now?" I asked, joining everyone with the barrage of questions about Asher's father.

Asher looked at everyone and gave a sad smile. Everyone noticed the little bit of sadness in his blue eyes. "I honestly don't know" he returned his gaze to us, "I've never met him before. I was told he left."

After Asher said that I immediately felt guilty. I could see my teammates with the same emotions right on their faces.

"What about your mother?" Natsu and I asked, our voices filled with sadness.

"She's gone too. She left to go find him and never came back." He said with a blank face but I was sure even the dense Natsu could see the sadness in those eyes.

"Sorry… We shouldn't have asked." The team told him, the whole table quiet.

He looked up with a smile on his face and not a sad one. "Its fine" he waved his hand in the air "That's in the past. I've had Alicia and Blue with me." he smiled at her while she smiled back. "And now I have all of you." he gave us a toothy grin to which we all smiled back and nodded.

"Let's have many adventures together!" I tell him.

Everyone continued to talk for the rest of the night, enjoying the small conversations. Since Asher, Alicia and Blue joined I felt like a fun adventure was about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Was it alright? I tried to write in someone's POV for a change but I don't think I did it that well. From here on out the story will start getting more exciting as we learn more about our three new friends. I'm sorry if some characters are out of character; I'll just try my best to make them more like themselves! Please my friends let me know if this chapter was ok or just tell me something you liked or didn't like. If I hear from you guys and know you like this story then it will inspire me to do better and write faster! I hope everyone enjoys New Years! Let 2016 be a great year for us all!**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **(** **ﾟヮﾟ** **)**


	3. The Journey Begins

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I hope everyone enjoyed New Years! Today I realized that this story feels like it's getting nowhere! I mean posting once a week isn't helping make you guys excited to read this story so today I decided to post two chapters! I'll at least try to update twice a week because I want people to enjoy this story and I know it sucks waiting for stuff to happen! So let's get this story rolling!**

 **(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only things that I own are the OC's in this chapter and the plot.**

 **The Journey Begins**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Lucy hummed her song in the bath, relaxing after the massive party at Fairy Tail. She really liked meeting the new trio and for some reason felt very close to them even though they only met yesterday. Lucy leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking about the upcoming rent that needed to be paid. She quickly washed her hair with her signature shampoo and hopped out of the tub. Realizing that she didn't bring clothes in the bath with her, she rapped herself in a towel and opened the door.

She walked to her drawer and retrieved her underwear, getting ready to change until...

"Hey Luce"

"Hey Natsu" she looked at him and smiled before walking to her closet to get the rest of her clothes. After a couple of minutes realization hit her. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She was about to kill him when she noticed Asher and Alicia sitting with the soon to be dead Dragon slayer around the table.

"What are you two doing here?!" She shouted

"We came to visit" Asher gave her a smile crossing his arms against his chest.

"Wow Lucy I didn't know you liked wearing those type of underwear. You definitely have to show me where you buy those!" Alicia gave her a wink. Asher choked on something while Lucy blushed, red like Erza and Alicia's hair, after hearing that comment from the red head.

"And here I thought you two were normal!" She slammed the bathroom door to get dressed.

The trio looked at each other and then back at the bathroom door. "Seems like she's really pissed at us." Asher said and the other two nodded.

"Nah she's always like this when she sees me." Natsu added while the other two stared at him.

' **You do this all the time?** ' They thought in unison.

"Well since we just showed up without her knowing I'll go make her breakfast" Alicia smiled and got up to the kitchen.

"Oh Asher! You should read Lucy's novel, here I'll show ya." Natsu got up and walked to Lucy's desk with Asher close behind him. "Ah here it is... I think?" Natsu grabbed the papers on the desk and started to read it. He didn't really like reading but he always made time to read Lucy's novel without her knowing. Asher stood next to him reading from the same page. After a minute the two boys stared at each other, red tint on their cheeks and looked back at the page becoming even redder. Lucy slammed the door open.

"What are you two...?" Lucy's eyes grew wider when she saw them look back at her, red in the faces. She started blushing just as red as them. Lucy knew they were reading…that... She wanted to try writing some smut since Erza said it was good but now they were reading it. Nobody was supposed to know about it since she always made sure to hide it when visitors came. 'Oh no no no no no!' Lucy thought.

"Luce..." Natsu said looking at her with wide eyes and a red face.

"Wow Lucy" Asher stared at her glancing back at the papers and then became redder.

Lucy's hair covered her eyes as she started moving closer. "Lucy Kick!"

Alicia came out with some waffles on plates when she saw the two boys passed out on the ground and Lucy sitting by the table.

"What happened to them?" Alicia walked closer to the table, setting the plates on the surface.

"Boys" Lucy shrugged as she started eating the pancakes. Alicia joined her as the two started chatting.

"Ow..." The two boys whispered in unison.

* * *

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧At the guild ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Happy!" Lucy shouted from across the guild. Upon hearing her, the duo walked towards the stellar mage.

"What's up Lucy?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go on a job!" Lucy cheered, smiling at the two.

"Your rent is due isn't it?" Happy asked while shaking his head. Lucy's eye twitched at his question. **'Guess they know'** she thought to herself.

"Ah well would you guys mind going on a job with me? Please…." Lucy looked at the two, pleading them to help her. Natsu just grinned. **'Why does she even have to ask'** he thought to himself. Natsu would always take any chance he could get to spend time with his best friend.

"Let's go Happy" Natsu said

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered

"Yess!" Lucy clapped her hands. "Let's get the rest of the team to come with." Lucy knew that more people meant less money and with her team they'd probably destroy things meaning even less money but she felt like going on an adventure with everyone.

"Sorry Lucy but they aren't here!" Happy chirped in

"They all went on their own jobs" Natsu said scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah man" Lucy pouted feeling deflated

"Don't forget about us!"

Lucy, Natsu and Happy turned around seeing the latest members behind them. Alicia was waving at them while Asher stood next to her, arms crossed. Blue was sitting on his head smiling.

Alicia was wearing a white sweater that revealed her left shoulder area. Her black sleeveless shirt was seen on her left shoulder. She wore a black mini skirt with black stockings just below the skirt and black combat boots. She also had a brown belt just above the skirt with a little bag connected to it. Lucy could see that Alicia was wearing two gauntlets over her white sweater.

Lucy looked at Asher and saw his casual attire. He was wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He had long white pants and black combat boots. Lucy also noticed a little silver piercing on his left ear.

Blue was wearing the same green dress with a bow from yesterday. Lucy smiled at them; she preferred seeing them in their casual attire instead of cloaks.

"Let's go on an adventure together!" Alicia shouted

"That's if you guys don't mind" Asher finished her sentence

"We can have fun!" Blue shouted from his head

Natsu looked at Lucy with a toothy grin. Clearly he wanted them to tag along. Happy was shouting an "Aye sir!" at them. Lucy thought that this would be great. She would get her rent money, go on an adventure, get to know Asher and Alicia and maybe not have everyone destroy an entire town!

"Let's do it!" She cheered and they all turned to the job board, reading the different jobs. "How about this one?" Lucy grabbed a paper and showed it to them.

"Find the missing animals in the town" Asher read out loud. Natsu, Alicia and Asher stared at each other thinking the same thing.

"Lucy! That's so boring!" Alicia said "let's fight somebody!"

"She's right Luce!" Natsu agreed, he gave Alicia a high five. Asher chuckled at their excitement while Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"How about this" Alicia grabbed a paper and read it out load "Eliminate a newly formed dark guild residing in Lunaris. Reward is 800000 Jewels."

Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of the reward. **'That would cover my rent for at least next month'** but she wasn't sure if she wanted to fight an entire dark guild.

"Lucy gets her rent money and we get to fight!" Natsu said fisting his other hand while grinning.

"Fine... I guess it won't be that hard with the four of us." Lucy took the paper and walked towards Mira at the bar. "Hey Mira we'd like to take this one" she handed the take-over mage the job request. She started reading the request and eyed the stellar mage.

"I hope you'll be careful Lucy, even if you are going with a team this is still dangerous." she warned as she approved the request.

"Don't worry I'll protect them all." Asher pointed at himself and grinned.

"Well someone seems confident." Alicia punched him on the shoulder playfully.

Lucy smiled at them and got the paper."We'll meet at the train station in 1 hour!"

"Aye sir!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

 **(~˘▾˘)~ One Hour Later ~(˘▾˘~)**

* * *

Asher, Alicia and Blue were sitting at the bench after buying their tickets, waiting for the other three members. Asher was closing his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. Alicia giggled and patted Blue's head while the cat was sitting on her lap.

"Hey guys!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards them with a reluctant Nastu behind her and Happy above them. "Sorry for being late but this one" she pointed at Natsu "didn't want to come!"

"Don't worry we already paid for your tickets" Alicia giggled, waving the tickets in the air.

"Oh you shouldn't have, we'll pay you back" Lucy said as she got some money from her bag walking to Alicia.

"No need" she waved her hand in front of Lucy "we're a team now! So we do everything for each other" she said smiling at Lucy. Lucy smiled backed putting the money back in the bag.

"Luce... How long is the train ride again?" Natsu asked looking a bit... green.

"Mmmm 5 hours I think?" She pondered

Natsu and Asher groaned in unison. After that they stared at each other with understanding.

"Seems like I'm not the only one." Asher chuckled and got up patting Natsu's shoulder.

"I thought you said you weren't a Dragon slayer?" Natsu asked in confusion.

Asher shrugged "I'm not I'm guessing that the bastard father of mine just gave this to me. It's just the normal case of motion sickness."

The train arrived and the six of them walked in. Finding an empty compartment they sat down. Lucy and Natsu were sitting together while Happy sat next to Lucy. Opposite them were Alicia and Asher with Blue. The driver announced that they would be leaving. As the train started taking off the two boys immediately felt the affect of their conditions. The girls laughed at them while the boys just groaned in response.

"Guess you got it worse since you're a dragon slayer" Asher said feeling at least a bit better knowing he doesn't have to go through the same amount of discomfort.

"Lucky..." Natsu mumbled as the girls continued to laugh. "Please Luce... Throw me off the train..." Natsu groaned.

Lucy felt sorry for him as she always did when they were driving the train. She noticed that Asher was laying his head on Alicia's head with closed eyes as she was busy reading something. "Come here" Lucy said, grabbing Natsu's head and placing it on her lap. She started rubbing his hair as he dozed off.

"Luce..." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

The train ride was spent with girl talk between the girls and little snores between the boys. The two exceeds were gladly talking about fish.

After 5 hours of riding a train they finally arrived in the town of Lunaris.

Lunaris was a rather small town that was built next to a rather large forest. Even though it was small nothing stopped it from looking magical. Lunaris was considered as the town of stars. Buildings of all shapes and sizes could be seen in the town. The lights from the buildings as well as the floating lacrima's have made the town glow in perfection. Small wagons could be seen around the streets while the residents walked the glistening streets. Laughter could be heard from the local tavern. The buildings were built in such a way that made the town look like a circle. In the center of the town stood the massive Lunaris Star tower with a giant lacrima that shone brightly in the night sky. Lucy's eyes never left the massive tower as she could see it from the town's gates. She felt like she was in one of the towns in a fairy tale that her mother would read to her. The group walked into the local inn and booked two rooms with two beds in each room. The guys were sharing one room and the girls were sharing the other.

"Let's have fun tomorrow!" Alicia said and they all nodded before splitting up and going to their rooms.

Tomorrow would be spent searching and eliminating the small dark guild that was terrorizing the town.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter! Oh Natsu and Asher we all feel sorry for you! Do you think Lucy would be good at writing smut? I'm pretty sure Alicia would help her out if she needed it! Lol**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read the other chapters and followed and all that. You all make me happy writing this story. I'm curious to know what you guys think about what has been happening in Fairy Tail lately (if you read the manga) Tell me what you guys think.**

 **(".** **)**

 **Until me meet again.**


	4. Light and Darkness

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here is chapter two for all of you to read (cheers). In this chapter we finally find out what our new friends can do when danger faces them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW some swearing is in this chapter.**

 **\ (•.** **•) /**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only things that I own are the OC's in this chapter and the plot.**

 **Light and Darkness**

 **Chapter 2**

 **No one's POV**

* * *

"Search everywhere! I don't care if it takes all of you the entire night! Find them or don't come back!" The rather tall man shouted to his comrades. He was the leader of the dark guild, Iron Hide. He had long brown hair that was tied in a pony tail. His face was covered in scars and he had green eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with white pants and black boots. And one massive sword was placed on his back.

"But Arrius…The forest is huge, it might take days!" One of the men complained. The leader shot him a glare and walked towards him. When he was close enough he punched the man straight in the jaw sending him towards the trees.

"I don't care if it takes fucking years! Find them and kill them." he shouted.

A group of at least 50 wizards separated and entered the large forest. They searched every inch, tree, rock and bush. 'They have to be somewhere' they all thought. The forest was large, giant trees and bushes hiding almost everything in sight. The forest was rather close to Lunaris.

* * *

 **-Behind a bush-**

* * *

"Owww! What did ya do that for!?" Natsu yelled/whispered to Lucy, rubbing the spot on his head that was just punched by his partner. Lucy was wearing a white tank top with blue short pants and white flats. Her belt holding her keys was just below her waist.

"That's for getting us caught!" She whispered, glaring at Natsu. He was wearing a red shirt with a dragon in the centre and black shorts with his sandals. His signature scarf remained where it always was.

The Fairy Tail team were doing fine before all this. They managed to find the dark guild in the outskirts of the town. They all decided it would be best to lay low and observe. That is until Natsu was caught and punched one of the members making a huge hole in the guild alerting every member. They all ran into the forest and now Lucy, Natsu and Happy got separated from Asher, Alicia and Blue. Lucy decided it would be best to stay low until they met up with the rest of the team.

"Natsu! Lucy! Look!" Happy said pointing his paw to the pond in front of him. "There is so many fishies!" Happy drooled at the sight. Lucy face palmed herself.

"I say we take em" Natsu grinned

"Are you an Idiot!? There are like 50 of them they'd take us easily. We have to meet up with Asher and them." Lucy reasoned while Natsu just sighed and sat on the ground.

"I can't believe the boss is making us do this." A man sighed. He was walking with four others as they searched for the fairy members. Little did they know that they were very close behind a rather large bush.

"Happy! Stop trying to catch the fish!" Lucy whispered

"But Lushy they look so delicious." the cat watched them swim around

"I'm getting hungry too Luce" Natsu pointed out

"Why do I always get stuck in these situations" Lucy covered her face with her hands in disappointment. She could hear Happy trying to catch the fish while Natsu was helping him. They were making noise and Lucy knew the people would find them soon

"I got one!" Happy shouted in excitement

"Forget the stupid fish! We have bigger problems!" Lucy shouted slapping the fish out of Happy's grasp. The fish went up in the air as it flew behind them.

"Fishy!" Happy cried out!

The trio watched as the fish landed on one of the men's head. "What the!?" He shouted as he smacked the fish of his head. They stared at the larger bush, slowly walking towards it.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A blast of fire bursted out of the bush causing the men to scream out in pain. A small fire started in the forest as smoke started rising in the air.

"Guess we take em!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran away from the men.

"This is your fault Lucy" Happy said as he flew behind them.

"Shut up stupid cat!" Lucy shouted as she ran with Natsu.

The trio managed to run out of the forest and into an open space. They panted for air, as they stopped running. They could see that Lunaris was close by. Lucy was already feeling tired and she didn't even summon a spirit yet. She looked around the open space noticing that they stuck out like a sore thumb.

"We have to find Asher and Alicia" Lucy said looking around, "they could be anywhere!"

"They'll be fine" Natsu put his hand on Lucy's shoulder for reassurance. "We'll find them in no time!" He gave Lucy a toothy grin.

"Found them!" Happy cheered

"Where!?"

"Over there" Happy pointed to the other side of the clearing. Lucy turned pale at what she saw. Asher was running towards them while holding on to Alicia's hand. She was laughing and having the time of her life. Blue flew ahead of the duo towards Lucy and them. Behind the trio were a group of at least 20 or so men chasing them.

"We brought you guys a present!" Alicia shouted as they got closer to Lucy. Natsu was grinning while Happy cheered them on.

"Found them!"

Lucy's face turned even paler as she turned around and saw the rest of the men coming out of the forest. The Fairy team was surrounded from both sides.

"I guess we have no choice" Lucy sighed as she grabbed one of her keys.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted getting ready for battle

"Time for fun?" Alicia got in a battle stance "let's knock em out!"

"Ready when you are!" Asher said as he raised his arms towards the enemy.

"Let's do it!" Blue shouted, flying in the air with happy by her side.

The fairy team made a square formation. On the left side stood Lucy and next to her was Asher. On the right side were Natsu and Alicia. The group of men stood on both sides. The leader stood on Natsu and Alicia's side. He was grinning at them. He pointed towards them and shouted "Get them boys!" The men charged full speed weapons in hand. The Dark guild was full of wizards but this guild only had requip mages. The Fairy team got ready for an all out battle.

One of the men ran towards Alicia with a sword in hand he was about the strike when Alicia's gauntlets started to faintly glow. She blocked his attack with her hands and the sword shattered. The man's face grew paler at the sight of what he saw. Alicia punched him right in the face with such force that he flew backwards and collided with three other men. "Nice try though!" She shouted and charged towards the rest. A man swung his axe at Alicia but she ducked, she jumped backwards, while in the air she vanished. The man stood shocked only to be knocked forward after a foot collided with his back. He turned around to see Alicia grinning. She spun around for a round house kick, the man swung his axe at her but before she could kick him she vanished again and appeared behind him, still busy with her round house kick, kicking the back of his head that sent him flying. The group of men watched her and they started to get scared. "So strong…" They mumbled.

"Feel the strength of my gauntlets The Knight's Honor" she stood before them grinning "they've taken down armies! What chance do you think you have of beating me!" she shouted. She jumped backwards and vanished. The men turned around but found nothing. "Over here boys!" They looked up and saw her, falling down with a charged fist. She slammed the ground creating a shockwave that sent them flying.

Natsu stood fighting the men and saw what Alicia just did. He started getting nervous. "Scary..." He mumbled and punched the men before sending them flying with a roar.

* * *

 **\- on the other side -**

* * *

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Lucy chanted and summoned her spirit. Loke came out and eyed the group of men on their side.

"Nice to see you again princess" Loke winked at her direction. Lucy rolled her eyes and stood ready with her whip. The group of men charged. Loke's fist started glowing bright as he punched the men as they came. Lucy saw two men coming towards her. She traced her whip as it started glowing and in one swift motion she flung the whip towards them. It increased in length and hit them, sending them towards the trees.

Asher stood watching Lucy and Loke when a group of men charged at him. A man with two daggers jumped towards Asher. In an instant Asher raised his left hand. His eyes started turning red and the man froze mid air. The man stood their blinking at Asher; he was still in mid air his body was enveloped in a red aura. Asher grinned and moved his arm forward sending the man flying and colliding with a few men. A man came from behind with a large scythe and swung it at Asher. Asher jumped backwards, the man came closer and swung the scythe again but it was stopped mid swing. It was enveloped in a red aura. Asher's right hand began being enveloped in the same red aura as Asher uppercut the man sending him far away. "Another one down! Anyone else who wants to join him?" Asher shouted and turned around watching the group of men. They charged together. Sighing, Asher raised his two arms and a magic circle appeared. A red ball of energy appeared and grew larger, it was sent towards the charging men. They all flew backwards upon impact.

"Nice one Asher!" Lucy shouted as she gave him a thumb up.

"Lucy watch out!" Loke yelled as a man appeared before her. He threw his dagger at her. Lucy closed her eyes. When she didn't feel anything she slowly opened them to see the dagger right in front of her face, still in the air. It was enveloped in the same red aura from before. Asher walked next to Lucy and smiled at her before sending the dagger straight in the man's shoulder making him winch in pain.

The pawns of Iron Hide were defeated. The fairy team stood before the leader who looked rather scared. "How..." He mumbled.

"Because we're the best!" Blue shouted in the air.

"Let's get this over with" Natsu got ready. The team took their stances and attacked.

"You're gonna pay for this fairies! I'll kill every last one of you!" Arrius shouted at the teens. He reached for his large sword and got ready for battle. His sword started to glow a bright yellow. He lunged forward swinging his sword, sending blasts of energy at the team. Asher raised his hands and a red energy field surrounded the team protecting them from the blast.

After the shield vanished Natsu rand forward. "Fire Dragons's Iron Fist" he yelled and punched the leader in the gut sending him flying. Alicia grabbed Loke's shoulder and vanished with him. They appeared in the direction that Arrius was flying in. Loke's hands glowed, "Regulus impact" he shouted and sent the man towards Natsu again.

Alicia teleported in the middle and gave him an uppercut, the man flew in the air. "Water world!" She shouted, her gauntlets started turning blue and she raised her arms above her. Two magic circles appeared and two streams of water hit the leader and made him fly higher in the sky. Asher raised his hand and enveloped the man with his powers. The leader stopped mid air and was slammed back towards the ground.

Fairy team stared at the man as he slowly got up, his entire body injured. In an instant Blue flew towards him with her "max speed" and head butted him sending him back towards the ground.

"How does it feel to be beaten by Fiore's most beautiful feline" she proclaimed and danced on the man's body. The team looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Dammit…" Arrius mumbled. He stood up and winched from the pain but he still had some fight in him. "I won't fucking lose to a pink freak", he glared at Natsu "or a red demon," he eyed Asher, "and last but not least to sluts!" He glared at Alicia and Lucy. In an instant Asher, Alicia and Natsu stood before him. He gulped at their presence and started shaking.

"What did you call us? We didn't hear you." The three said in scary voices, emanating a deadly aura. **'Shit!'** Arrius cowered before them. The three mages gave the leader a wicked smile before sending him flying towards the town of Lunaris.

"That was fun." Alicia giggled

"Let's grab a bite to eat!" Natsu rubbed his empty stomach.

"We should do this again sometime." Asher said chuckling

"Luce… What's wrong?" Natsu asked the pale blonde.

"You… You… IDIOTS!" she yelled at their faces. The three turned around and saw what Lucy meant. A part of Lunaris was destroyed because of Arrius's impact. Some buildings were destroyed while some on fire.

* * *

 **-The next day!-**

* * *

"This is the last time that Lunaris will ever ask for Fairy Tail's assistance! You destroyed so much!" The mayor yelled at the four teens. Lucy was fidgeting looking guilty. Natsu was just staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Alicia was trying really hard not to laugh at the mayor's face while Asher just chuckled at the situation.

"I hope you know that you won't be getting a reward thanks to your shenanigans! Now be grateful that I haven't called the guards to kick you out of this town! Now leave!" The mayor pointed at the door.

It was evening now and the air felt just right. They managed to beat the entire guild and got them all arrested. They would leave tomorrow and be back in the Fairy Tail.

"Well I think we should call it a night!" Natsu yawned as he started moving to the inn

"Wait!" Asher shouted

"Something the matter?" Natsu turned around and eyed him.

"No, nothing's wrong. Let's enjoy the last night of our adventure!" He said and the group stared at him. He grinned at them and took Alicia and Lucy's hand. He started running in the direction of the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" Natsu shouted and ran after them.

After a couple of minutes, Asher brought the group to a hill. There was a single tree on the top. The group started moving up towards the hill until they reached the top.

"Why bring us here Asher?" Lucy asked a little bit tired after the run.

Asher turned around and smiled at her. He sat down on the grass and stared at the sky. "Look" he pointed towards the night sky.

The group looked up and their eyes widened. The sky was filled with endless stars. Normally this would be normal but on this night the stars seemed much brighter and closer. The Lunaris Star Tower's lacrima illuminated the sky. They all felt amazed at the sight and lying down with Asher staring at the sky. It felt like they were the only people on Earthland at that moment.

"It's beautiful..." Lucy smiled and watched the stars. It reminded her of her mother and she felt like her parents were watching over her from above.

"I know" Natsu mumbled so that only he could hear himself. He wasn't looking at the stars though. He was staring his best friend next to him. He noticed how Lucy's eyes looked brighter in the night sky.

"Look a shooting star!" Alicia shouted and everyone saw the magnificent sight. "I wish for more adventures like this!" She raised her arms above her and dropped them back on the grass.

Natsu and Lucy were staring at each other. They smiled knowing that they were thinking the same thing. Natsu stood up and looked at Alicia and Asher. "Hey you guys"

The two stared at him

"How about you guys join Team Natsu!" He gave them a toothy grin.

"We'd love to have you guys join." Lucy added and smiled

The two newcomers stared wide eyed at them. This was the first time that people wanted to be friends with them. The two looked at each other and then at the duo in front of them.

"Adventure awaits us!" Alicia shouted and tacked the two.

Everyone was laughing.

"I'm pretty sure master Makarov will faint knowing we joined your team" Asher said and everyone laughed at the statement.

* * *

 **-At the guild-**

* * *

The master was drinking by the bar when he felt a cold shiver up his spine.

"Something wrong master?" Mira asked

"I don't know... For some reason it feels like my paperwork is going to double." He started to cry.

Mira just walked away shrugging. 'Must be the alcohol' she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So!? Was the chapter alright? I'm sorry if you felt like the fight scene was short, in this chapter I wanted the readers to see what Asher and Alicia could do. In case you guys don't know what they can do I'll just sum it up for ya!**

 **Asher – Asher has learned an ancient magic like that of dragon slayers. He uses Destruction magic. A lost magic that allows the user to lift things, fire powerful blasts and envelope parts of his body for some added strength.**

 **Alicia – Alicia possesses magical gauntlets, The Knight's Honor. Her gauntlets give her strength. The Knights Honor also has the ability to change into different elements that allow her to use some spells. Alicia also possesses teleportation magic to be anywhere on the battle field.**

 **Well that's about it! I also have a favor to ask to all the readers. There will be a chapter where the team find a magical shop but its not what they expect it to be. I want you guys to tell me of what random items you would think of finding in a old magical shop. The idea is that these items the team buys will go completely wrong. So I want you guys to think of any random items, the funny or random affects that they cause and who would buy it. If I like the ideas then I promise to put it in the story!**

 **Don't forget to review guys!**

 **Until we meet again!**


	5. Two Girls, Two boys and one pervert

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've just felt uninspired to write some chapters for this story but I tried my best and here it is! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only things that I own are the OC's in this chapter and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Two Girls, Two boys and one pervert**

* * *

BAM!

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Blue and Gray shot up from the sudden noise. They eyed the source suspiciously as she grinned at them. Alicia stood before them, in front of the table where they sat. She lifted the piece of paper to show her comrades. Alicia, Asher and Blue were now part of team Natsu and that meant going on more jobs.

"Let's have some fun again!" Alicia said excitedly as she waved the paper in front of her teammates. Ever since she was a child she was fascinated by the concept of adventure. She used to watch Asher, who always got himself in trouble, as he wandered places he shouldn't have been. He always came back injured while she bandaged him up. No matter how many times she asked him why he enjoyed getting hurt he always gave her a toothy grin and simply said "Seeing new places while having fun is the best!" She thought he was an idiot but a part of herself envied him; she wanted to feel what adventure felt like.

"Didn't you three destroy half a town on our last mission causing me to lose all my money?" Lucy pouted, looking away from her team.

"Your money?" Asher raised his eyebrow. Lucy turned back and everyone watched her.

She coughed, "I meant our money."

Gray chuckled at the conversation. He was glad that the new trio joined the team. Finally he had company other than an idiotic lizard and a red headed demon. "So what's the request?" Gray asked.

Asher grabbed that paper from Alicia's grasp as he started reading the request out loud. "Somewhere near the city of Askela lies an ancient place that has been lost for many years. It has been recently discovered that it might in fact not be lost but hidden near the town. An ancient relic has been said to reside in the ruins. Locate it and bring back the relic. Reward 1000000 Jewels. The ancient relic is known as the Destiny Scroll, a magical artifact rumored to show glimpses of one's destiny."

Lucy spat out her shake on Natsu,

"Hey!" He shouted

"One million Jewels! That's insane" Lucy's jaw dropped

"The job sounds kinda boring though" Natsu crossed his arms in disappointment, it said nothing about fighting.

"Oi flame brain! Don't you owe Lucy? She always let's you stay at her house, let's you eat her food. You can at least do this job without whining." Gray hissed.

"Besides Natsu" Asher chirped in "you said you were looking for your father. I'm pretty sure if I was a dragon who wanted to lay low I would go to a deserted ruin."

Natsu's eyes grew wide. 'I never thought of that' he thought.

"Plus we get to see a place, people haven't seen in decades. We're gonna be like explorers!" Alicia jumped up in excitement, Lucy started joining with her. "And I get my rent money!" The two ecstatic girls high fived each other

"Mind if I tag along?" Gray inquired; he wanted to see these old ruins and this so called 'Destiny scroll'.

"Of course Gray! We want to have fun with everybody" Alicia slapped Gray on the back. Little did she know a rather jealous Juvia was behind one of the pillars mumbling something about Gray being hers.

"Another love rival…"

"We leave for Askela tomorrow!" Lucy said, feeling rather excited for seeing an old ruin.

The group nodded, another adventure awaited them.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

"Get out of my bed Natsu!" Lucy kicked him off. "You too you stupid cat!" She threw happy in Natsu's face.

* * *

 **Morning**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Lucy said running up to everyone at the station and an injured Happy and Natsu walking behind her. Asher was talking with Gray while Alicia was waving at Lucy with Blue in her left arm. When they all got on the train they found a big enough compartment to house the five of them plus the two exceeds. Alicia and Lucy were talking about the job while Gray was laughing at both Natsu and Asher after hearing that Asher had normal motion sickness. The two boys were just groaning in pain.

Two days later they arrived in the town of Askela

Askela was a unique sight, built next to natural resources like the tropical jungle surrounded by the tall mountains and the open sea. Askela was well known in Fiore as the tropical destination for one to visit when on vacation. Palm trees and tropical bright flowers dominated the town making it seem livelier. Well built buildings, made of white stone and wood from the nearby jungle, were placed from the local beach to the higher hills. Wooden sticks acted as fences for the locals. The town's docks stood near the entrance of Askela where the residents took their small boats for fishing. Like the local flora, the residents wore bright summer clothes for coolness under the scorching sun. The merchants sat in the local marketplace, built on the highest peak of the hills, selling their wares to passing travelers.

They went to the nearest inn called The Pink Hag and rented two rooms. The girls were walking to their room while the boys played rock paper scissors to determine the loser who has to sleep on the couch. They would go search for their relic in the morning.

The Fairy team was walking to the client's house after getting up at 09:00. Some were excited while some just wanted sleep some more. They knew that the job would probably take them a couple of days since it included finding a ruin that nobody had seen for centuries but then again being Fairy Tail mages anything was possible for them. As the group got closer to the clients house they noticed that it was larger than the rest.

"Oh no not a noble" Lucy mumbled to herself, not in the mood to deal with snobs. She was wearing a short yellow tank top, revealing her stomach. She wore short green jeans with her belt across it and brown knee high adventure boots.

"Don't worry Lucy! We'll just be in and out in a second and if he tries anything... He'll wish he was dead…" Alicia reassured her comrade. Alicia was wearing a white tank top and short black jeans. Like Lucy she wore knee high boots that were black. On her arms were her gauntlets.

Unbeknownst to the two girls the men from the town were looking their way and whistling at them only to turn pale when they saw Asher and Natsu giving them death glares. Gray was laughing at the two boys while Happy and Blue were flying behind, whispering something about 'liking someone'.

'Damnit Lucy! Why did u have to wear something so showy?' Natsu thought to himself. Natsu was wearing a red shirt with green pants and brown boots. He was carrying a large bag with the group's supplies in it. 'I swear if those guys get close I'll char them'

Asher was sighing and shaking his head in disbelief. 'I'm pretty sure Alicia just does this to rile me up. Well I won't get mad! I won't! Why is this so hard?' Asher gave himself a pep talk. He was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and black boots. He had a belt that had a pouch connected to it containing some small belongings.

"Are you two getting upset that guys are staring at the girls?" Gray asked, already knowing the question. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants and boots.

"Shut up ice princess!"

The team finally arrived at the client's house, waiting for him to open the door. The door opened and a rather small old man stood behind it. He looked to be in his 60's. 'He kinda reminds me of master...' The team thought in unison.

"AH! The Fairy Tail wizards who came for the job I requested!" He exclaimed. He was eyeing the two beauties in front of him; the boys noticed and gave him irritated looks while the girls stayed oblivious. "The name is John, come in come in" he moved behind the two girls and pushed them inside. His hands were on their asses while they moved to the living room. Gray was walking behind them, hearing some growling from the two boys behind him.

"So let's get right to it then, basically from my sources we know that the ruin is located somewhere in this area." John was showing them a map of the surrounding area with a red circle on it, marking the location. "We believe that the mountains are actually hollow inside. That's where the ruins will be."

"Seems easy enough" Alicia said, staring at the map.

"And you're sure this destiny scroll is there?" Lucy inquired

"Not at all, if it's gone you will still be compensated for locating the ruins."

"Bust inside the mountains and find some old paper, this will be piece of cake" Natsu declared, fisting himself.

"Don't get ahead of yourself flame brain" Gray rolled his eyes at his rival.

"Something's bothering me though" Asher told the group.

"What is it son?" John asked him

"If you know where it is and all that why pay so much for us to get it, something must be protecting it right?" Asher was staring at the map

John sighed and stared at the group. "I won't lie; some people have gone in and haven't come back. We believe something is protecting it be it a monster or ancient spell. This is why I asked for Fairy Tails assistance in the matter."

"Now I'm really fired up!" Natsu exclaimed

"Oh no... Why can't we ever take an easy job" Lucy whined.

John allowed the team to plan their route in his lounge. He was quite...fascinated of the two girl's rather large chests and kept on ogling them. For some reason the room's temperature felt rather warmer than usual while Natsu just scowled at the old man. Asher was glaring at John with red eyes. Gray went out to get away from the heat while Happy and Blue were secretly raiding John's kitchen for fish. After an hour of talking, scowling, death glares and pervyness the team decided to go.

"Please return as soon as possible" John told the group. As they started walking out of his house he squeezed Alicia and Lucy's ass. Lucy gave a yelp while Alicia flinched. The two boys who saw this got ready to kill the old man. Alicia turned around giving her sweetest smile at the man while he winked at her. After a second he was sent flying across his house from the impact of Alicia's fist to his face.

"Alicia! We can't attack the client!" Lucy said looking at her friend.

"Bastard needed a lesson" Alicia said shrugging while Lucy sweat dropped. The two girls were walking onwards while Asher and Natsu high fived each other leaving Gray behind with the Exceeds.

"Idiots..." He mumbled

Happy and Blue stared at the raven haired boy and shrugged. "Want some fish?" They asked

Gray just rolled his eyes. 'This is gonna be a long missions' he thought to himself catching up with the group.


	6. The scroll within hidden ruins

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 4 for all of you to read. I'm sorry if the fight scene was boring or too long, I kinda suck at writing fight scenes but unfortunately the story will have a couple of fighting scenes in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only things that I own are the OC's in this chapter and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The scroll within hidden ruins

* * *

After group left John's house they traveled away from the town towards the large mountains. They spent a couple of days walking along the mountains hoping to find an entrance of some sort since they were inside the radius of the marker on the map.

"Ugh where is it!" Lucy yelled frustratingly, keeping her eyes glued to the map.

"Let's just bust through the rock!" Natsu suggested, his fists engulfed in flame.

Gray hit the back of Natsu's head. "Idiot, you'd just be punching rock after rock!"

"You wanna go Stripper!"

"Anytime Pyro!"

Their heads were against each other as they gave death glares. Alicia knocked them both on their heads.

"Focus you two" she said and walked onwards. Asher was laughing while the two rivals were mumbling something. After another hour the team came across a rather large crack in the mountain.

"You think it's the entrance?" Lucy asked the group

"Can't be its way to small for us!" Nastu exclaimed

"Blue and I can go through" Happy said excitedly

"Too dangerous" Gray stated

"Maybe we should go further" Alicia scratched the back of her head.

None of them noticed Asher's eyes that were turning red. He lifted his arm and his body started getting enveloped by his magic. A magic circle appeared. Asher shot a large ray of red energy at the crack which caused a rather large whole to appear. He started walking inside while the team stared wide eyed, jaws hanging open. He shrugged "Sorry it's just getting hot and I wanna finish this."

Natsu smirked, "Guess we have our entrance" He started to engulf his right arm with fire as the team entered the new opening filled with darkness

It felt like hours for the fairy team, walking a long dark narrow path. The atmosphere felt tense as no sound was made other than the walking of the fairy team. Soon a small ray of light could be seen as they walked nearer. "I guess this is it" said Natsu as he extinguished his fire. After a couple of steps they passed through the crack and were amazed at what they saw. True to John's words the mountains were actually hollow inside, the mountains acted like walls hiding the ruin while openings above allowed the sun to shine through. Water covered the ground up till their knees. Strange blue trees could be seen carrying unidentified fruit. Small strange lizard like creatures that had the shape of that of worms was roaming the area. They swam in the water like snakes and walked on top of the trees, eating the fruit it carried. In the center stood an ancient building half destroyed because of age but still standing tall amongst the large blue trees.

"It's so beautiful" Lucy said happily, she never experienced a place like this before.

"I wonder how they would taste" Natsu eyed the strange pink fruit in his hands. Curiosity got the better of him as he brought the fruit closer to his teeth.

"You idiot!" Gray yelled slapping the fruit out of Natsu's grasp, "they could be poisonous"

Blue and Happy spit some of the fruit out after hearing Grays words. They eyed each other with scared expressions on their faces.

"We're gonna die Happy!" Blue cried hugging the other blue exceed. "I don't wanna die I haven't confessed to Carla yet." Happy cried back.

"Oh how we shall miss you Blue, you were such a loyal friend." Asher said dramatically with a bit of humor. "She will be missed" Alicia wiped fake tears from her eyes.

"Don't talk about me like I'm dead yet!" Blue yelled back while the duo just laughed.

The fairy team got closer to the ancient building. "According to John the Destiny scroll should be atop the tower" Lucy announced reading from the notes in her hands as they got closer Natsu suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong flame brain?" Gray asked walking back towards the dragon slayer.

"Something smells off here…" Natsu sniffed the air around him trying to find the cause of his uneasiness.

"AAHH!"

"Lucy!" Natsu ran towards the stellar mage with Gray not far behind, a sudden deafening roar was heard through the open space in the mountain. Parts of the ancient building collapsed as two large wyverns flew towards the fairy team.

"Shit" Asher grabbed Alicia and Lucy's hand and ran away from the advancing wyvern that followed them. The wyvern landed before them, preventing them from going further. The creature wasn't as massive as the stories of dragons but it still towered above them. Its white scales glistened in the sunlight. Black spikes covered parts of its back and went all the way down towards the tip of its tail. The creature's icy blue eyes stared at the trio, ready to kill at any moment.

"Guys!" Natsu and Gray ran towards them only to be stopped by the second wyvern that landed before them. Unlike its companion is had brown scales.

* * *

 **Asher Alicia Lucy**

* * *

"I guess we have no choice" Asher got ready to fight.

"A-Are we really going to fight t-that thing?" Lucy watched as Asher and Alicia got ready to take on the beast.

"It's either fight or be wyvern food" Alicia's gauntlets started glowing.

"We just have to find a way to knock it down and strike" Asher thought of different methods to defeat the creature. He was suddenly brought back to reality when the beast roared, spinning around to hit the trio with its spiked tail. "Shit!" Asher raised his hands creating a barrier in front of them. The barrier shattered after the tail made impact causing Asher to be knocked back a couple of feet into the water. The wyvern stumbled backwards after the barrier shattered.

"Lucy! Can you give me cover while I get close?" Alicia turned towards Lucy who was frozen in place. "I'll try" she gave Alicia a nod and grabbed one of her zodiac keys. 'Even if I can't do that much like everyone I'll still do my best!' she thought to herself as she lifted her key. "Open Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" The keys glowed as a man dressed in a horse costume appeared before her, bow and arrows ready to strike.

"What can I do for you miss Lucy?" The horse man asked.

"Get its attention Sagittarius!" Sagittarius gave a nod and started firing arrows all around the wyvern's body causing it to turn towards Lucy and her spirit. While its attention was on them Alicia ran full speed towards the wyvern's stomach. "Elemental change, Fire!" Alicia shouted, her gauntlets started to be engulfed in flames like that of Natsu's, she came close to the wyvern and got ready to strike. "Fire strike!" she punched the wyvern's gut causing it to cry in pain and stumble back. Glaring back at Alicia the beast attacked with its feet, Alicia jumped backwards and teleported on the beast's back and slammed her fists on its back. The wyvern swung around causing Alicia to fall off and be struck by its spiked tail. The spikes scratched her back causing her to scream in pain.

"Alicia!" Lucy screamed, the beast turned its attention back towards her, moving closer to the stellar mage. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Her keys started glowing again as the bull with the giant axe appeared in front of her and Sagittarius. "Moooo! What do you need Lucyy" Taurus knew that it wasn't time to make comments about the stellar mages curvaceous body.

"Taurus! Aim for the legs while Sagittarius gives covering fire!" More arrows were fired towards the beast while Taurus ran and sliced the leg of the beast causing it to roar. Its foot crushed Taurus into the ground causing the bull to fade back to the spirit world. The beast was about to bite Lucy when a sudden blast of red energy hit its face causing the beast to turn away. Lucy turned around to see where the blast came from. Asher stood there, blood dripping down the right side of his head. He raised his hands and shot more blasts of red energy towards the beast. Alicia ran towards Lucy and grabbed her shoulders; the two vanished and appeared behind Asher.

"We need to end this before we lose all our magical energy." Asher wiped some of the blood from his face.

"If only we could keep it in one place and restrict its movements." Alicia panted, her back dripping with blood from the wyverns spikes.

'Keeping it in place…' Lucy thought. She glanced to her keys and noticed Virgo's key. "That's it! Guys I think I have a plan." The trio huddled up and discussed the possible scenario.

"Open gate of the Archer, Sagittarius. Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" The two spirits appeared before their master. "Sagittarius I need you to aim for its eyes! Virgo please make a hole large enough to trap one of its feet inside."

"Of course princess" the maiden nodded and tunneled down the earth. The wyvern charged towards the trio. The beast blocked their way to the ancient building. "Now Sagittarius!" the horse man nodded and shot his arrow against the beast's eye. The beast cried in pain as it stumbled backwards. Alicia ran towards the beast her gauntlets glowing yellow. "Lightning burst" she slammed her two fists against the beast's stomach sending lighting all around the wyvern's body. The beast roared at the pain while Alicia gave the beast another round of punches. The beast suddenly fell on its side when its foot landed in a large hole made by Virgo. "If that's all princess" Virgo vanished back to the celestial world as well as Sagittarius.

"C'mon Lucy!" Alicia ran a few feet before the wyvern; it was busy trying to stand up. She cupped her hands together and lowered it below her knees. Lucy nodded and ran towards Alicia as fast as she could.

"Now!" Lucy shouted and with one leg stepped on top of Alicia's hands, her gauntlets started glowing. Alicia threw Lucy in the air. Lucy was thrown towards the ancient building that was behind the wyvern. She grabbed one of her keys as she neared the ground. "Open! Gate of the ram, Aries!" the timid girl appeared with Lucy in the air.

"I-I'll do my best."

"Aries use your wool to give us a soft landing!" Aries nodded and shot her wool magic towards the ground making a pillow large enough for them to land on. "I'm sorry! Was that enough?" Aries fidgeted and stared at the ground.

"You did great Aries! You can return now!" Lucy patted her shoulder and darted inside the building to get the scroll.

The white wyvern struggled getting up, roaring at Asher and Alicia. Asher raised his right hand and started enveloping it with his magic. His hair started rising from the magic pressure and his eyes turned red. Asher gave a nod to Alicia who nodded back and teleported behind him. Asher focused his magic in his hand and shot a ray of energy towards the beast. The blast pierced the wyvern's chest causing it to fall limp.

* * *

 **Natsu and Gray**

* * *

"Fire dragons roar!" Natsu panted from some of the injuries he received from the brown beast.

"Ice make: lance!" Gray stood next to Natsu. Minor cuts covered his body.

The brown wyvern roared at the fire and ice mage. The beast jumped towards them trying to smash them with its spiked tail. Natsu jumped backwards dodging the swinging tail while Gray ran to the side shooting more lances at the beast.

"Nothing's working!" Gray shouted in frustration.

"I guess we just punch it till it stays down for good!" Natsu grinned, engulfing his entire body in flames. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!" Natsu shot a large fire ball against the beasts face causing it to shake its head from the impact. The duo turned their gazes towards the others when they heard a roar. They saw the white dragon dead while Asher supported Alicia. Gray nodded at Natsu.

"Ice make: floor!" the water surrounding the wyvern turned to ice trapping the beast in place. Natsu ran towards the wyvern, body aflame he slammed the beast's chest with his head causing it to fall backwards on its back.

"Ice make: geyser" Gray shouted impaling the wyverns stomach with ice spikes. The beast cried in pain and stopped moving. It lay lifeless before the duo.

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

Lucy panted as she reached the top floor of the building, her body feeling rather numb from summoning too many spirits. She could see the two wyverns lying lifeless on the ground while the rest of the team gathered. She opened the only door on the top floor and gasped. Before her was the destiny scroll, the ancient relic that has been rumored to show glimpses of one's destiny. "It's real! Wow it's so beautiful" Lucy took the scroll from the pedestal and started inspecting it.

"Just a little peek" Lucy traced her fingers through the destiny scroll. Carefully she opened the scroll until her vision darkened. Images flooded her mind. A little boy crying, broken keys, Natsu crying while holding a lifeless body, a dark figure and a tombstone with a four letter name carved into it…Lucy.

"..cyyy"

"….lucyyy"

"Lucy!"

Lucy heard voices call her name. She slowly opened her eyes to see her team in front of her. "Where are we?" she asked. The team eyed each other, waiting for someone to speak up.

"You're in the guilds infirmary. You were asleep for 3 days." Asher said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Luce what happened? We found you passed out on the floor." Natsu gave her a worried look, walking closer to the blonde and taking her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You scared me Luce, don't do that again". Lucy saw worry in the dragon slayers eyes, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, I just ran out of juice." She got up from the bed, "lets grab something to eat I'm starving" she gave her team a smile and walked out of the room. "I can't tell them what I saw… it would break them."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Oh Lucy why did you open the scroll? Please favorite and review, tell me if I did ok or not. Until next time friends.**


	7. The Path I Follow

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, sorry for this filler chapter but I promise things get better after this. So I will make sure to update soon! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you that followed favorite and to the guest who reviewed. I'm glad to see some of you like the story. If you guys are wondering why there isn't any 'romance' yet then don't worry it will come soon since I like relationships that develop over time. Please enjoy this chapter everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Path I Follow

* * *

A week passed after the whole Destiny Scroll incident and life seemed to go back to normal after everyone healed up from the dangerous job. The guild carried on as usual, people drinking, partying and random bets were made. One person in the guild was having a rather hard time after the whole incident. Lucy couldn't seem to forget the images that she saw after opening up the scroll. Some nights she spent crying after waking up from nightmares that plagued her mind, her friends noticed that she started being rather quiet and didn't act like her cheerful self. The truth of the matter was that she felt scared, she saw what would happen. She might not have known how she died in those images but she died none the less and that scared her, would she die if she went on this mission? Would she die if she stayed at this certain place a bit longer? All these thoughts didn't seem to escape her fragile mind. One day someone helped put the stellar mage at ease and the help she received came from a rather unexpected person. Asher made Lucy follow him out of the guild and into the local park where he started asking her what troubled her.

"C'mon Lucy… The team is worried about you; heck I can see that Natsu is holding himself back from forcing you to spill your problems." The blonde mage informed Lucy as they watched the little kids play in the park. They sat on a bench away from people in case Lucy needed a private space.

"I-I can't Asher" Lucy looked down towards the ground, "if you knew something that you couldn't tell your friends because it might hurt them… would you tell them the truth?" Lucy lifter her head and eyed the laughing children in the distance.

"Honestly… I'd probably not say anything" He crossed his arms and stared into the sky, "but if it was too much to keep the secret I'd probably try to explain to at least someone. To not carry the burden alone you know?"

"Let me ask you something else then" Lucy stared into Asher's eyes

"Ohk, shoot"

"If you knew that if you followed a certain path that would bring you close to something you really wanted but could possibly hurt you in the end. Would you still follow that same path?" Lucy fidgeted; she needed to hear someone's opinion about the matter.

"Always"

"W-What?" Lucy stared at Asher with wide eyes.

"If I followed a path that could give me a chance at something I wanted even though I might get hurt or die in the process, I would still take that path. If I died getting there I wouldn't be sad because I knew that's the path I wanted to follow but I wouldn't go down without a fight." Asher stood up from the bench and scratched the back of his head.

"I-I see" Lucy thought about his words, if she stopped doing things she wanted to do because she was scared then that means she practically gave up already. She sighed, 'How could I be so stupid' she thought. "Thank you Asher… I needed that" Asher turned around and Lucy gave him a smile, a genuine smile that the team hasn't seen in a while.

"Anytime" he patted Lucy's head and gave her a smile, "c'mon let's go back to the guild. I'm pretty sure the team wants to see that smile of yours."

The duo exited the park and found their way back to the guild where Lucy spent quality time with her friends, making up for the time that she avoided them. After that day Lucy started being her normal self and her nightmares didn't find their way back to her mind.

* * *

At the Guild

* * *

The guild was busy cheering the massive brawl that was occurring inside the hall. It started with the daily battle between Natsu and Gray but after Elfman, Gajeel and some others got close they joined the fray and so the brawl continued. Fire, ice, magic and explosions were the only things that were seen. Lucy sat by the bar with Asher and the Exceeds, dodging the incoming projectiles while Mira cleaned the glasses behind the counter. The room suddenly fell silent as the two pissed off red heads made their way to the brawl. Erza gave the men her death glare while Alicia stood next to her with her arms crossed. Recently after a couple of incidents the guild unanimously agreed that Alicia was considered as Erza the second when she was pissed off. The two red heads gave each other a knowing nod and got close to the men. After a couple of minutes of girly screams and broken bones, a nervous Wendy got ready to heal half of the male population that was involved in the brawl.

"Erza I understand but was Alicia always… this scary?" Lucy asked Asher and Blue that sat next to her.

"Only when somebody pisses her off and believe me… you don't wanna be on the receiving end when she gets pissed." Asher paled at the memories.

"Once she got angry at me cuz I left some of my fish in her underwear…" Blue shivered and hugged herself, "I still haven't grown back some fur on that spot…" she mumbled

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" A loud voice boomed throughout the guild hall. Master Makarov stood on top of the railing from the second floor holding a piece of paper. The guild became silent once again as the master got ready to tell them something. "I've just received a special job request and it's from the Magic Council!" Some of the guild members gasped, the council only needed Fairy Tail's assistance in something that was deemed dangerous. "I've decided on the team that will take on this request; please meet me in my office after I call you name." The master glanced at the paper and looked back towards his children. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Alicia and Asher!" He turned around and went back into his office followed by the requested wizards.

"What's up gramps?" Natsu asked after everyone stood before him.

"I've called the six of you because I know you would be best suited for this mission." The master stared at each member.

"What does the council need us for?" Erza asked, crossing her arms.

"Lately it has come under their attention that students keep disappearing at Acadia Academy."

"Master could you please tell us about this academy… I've never heard of it." Alicia asked

The master nodded and took some papers from his desk and handed it to the wizards. "Acadia is a wizard academy located in Astrana. Wizards from around Fiore travel there to enroll in the academy to help improve their magic. The academy offers classes to teach magic as well as help wizards to be successful in their paths. Most wizards that graduate often stay in Acadia to learn more or help other in their quest for knowledge."

"I bet their library is amazing!" Lucy squealed with stars in her eyes.

"Acadia seems like the perfect place to be if you're a mage." Asher said as he read the information sheet.

"I wonder if they have magical strawberry cake." Erza hummed to the idea of magic cake.

"Back to the problem at hand, for over three months now some students just vanished without a trace. Their families say that the students did not return nor did they contact them. Of course they could have just left of their own accord but the council wants us to investigate the matter." The master said in a serious tone.

"What do they want us to do? Ask around?" Gray asked the master, not liking this strange request one bit.

"The six of you will go under cover and attend the academy like the students. The council asked that you stay there for at least a month or two and look around for anything suspicious and if not you may return."

"A whole month!?" The group yelled in unison minus Erza who just nodded.

"And under no circumstance may you use your magic unless the teachers instruct you to do so. If I had a choice I wouldn't be sending my children on this but my hands are tied. Show them what a fairy Tail wizard are capable of! Erza I'm making you the leader of the group"

"Understood master, we will do our duties and finish this request." The red head promised.

"You leave tomorrow; take as much stuff as you need. I pray for you safety my children."

* * *

The Journey

* * *

The six fairy tail members entered the train station; the train would take them to the town that was close to Acadia Academy. It would take about a week to arrive at the town much to Natsu and Asher's dismay.

"Is it me… or is that luggage bag moving?" Lucy pointed towards the bag in their compartment.

"It's just the effect of staying in a train for too long." Erza said, "Many a times I see strawberry cakes on the train… I hate it when that happens." Erza pouted

"Probably because that's the only thing constantly on your mind" Gray mumbled to himself.

"What was that Gray?" The red head glared at the at the ice wizard.

"Nothing!"

"Gray your clothes!" Alicia gasped as she still eyed the wizard's body, giving him a wink and an approving nod.

Asher groaned after hearing that and covered Alicia's eyes with his right hand. Gray left the compartment half naked on a quest to find the lost clothes. Natsu was lying on Lucy's lap after she allowed him to sleep on it. Next to Lucy was Alicia with Asher's head on her lap. Erza was opposite them, reading a book.

"I'm telling you that bag is moving" Lucy kept her eyes on the large bag in the corner.

Alicia stared at the bag and back at Lucy, "Your just tired Lucy maybe you need to take a-"

The red bag made a sudden move causing it to fall down to its side.

"Ghost!" Alicia and Lucy screamed in unison, hugging each other. Their sudden movement caused Natsu and Asher to fall off their laps and hit the ground. Erza stood up from the sudden noise and summoned a blade, pointing it at the red bag.

"Show yourself or be sliced!" She demanded

The bag started shaking and the side slowly opened. Two blue fur balls fell out of the bag and onto the floor.

"Oompf!"

"Happy!" Lucy yelled

"Blue!" Alicia yelled

Blue and Happy got up and eyed each other. Blue dusted the imaginary dust off her green dress and gave a fake cough, "Well Happy… this isn't the fish shop so we should get back." Happy nodded and the two walked back towards the red bag.

"Not so fast" Erza stood before them. Happy and Blue started shaking.

"E-Erza! Good to see you, your uhm hair is red as ever" Blue gave her a scared smile while Happy hid behind her mumbling something about a demon.

"Why are you two here?" She asked the two cats.

"Oh… that uhm well we heard this train sells the best strawberry cakes but the people might have taken most of it since lunch started a couple of minutes ago." Blue fidgeted

"Cake? We shall discuss the matter later" Erza nodded and hurried out of the compartment on search for Strawberry Cake. Lucy sweat dropped while Alicia was clutching her stomach from laughter. The two Exceeds high fived each other.

The train arrived in Astrana two days later. Astrana was a desert like part of Fiore, with sand and mountains that reminded you of the Wild West and the cowboys. The team hired some camels from the local town and after a couple of incidents where Natsu fell off the camels, the team traveled towards Acadia Academy. After a couple of hours the Fairy team started seeing the Academy. Acadia was the only structure in the middle of nowhere with only the sand and some mountains surrounding it. The academy had a unique appearance. A large wall surrounded the academy with an entrance gate in the center. Large dome buildings made up the academy and were placed like stairs above the ground. Tall Towers were against some of the domes making sure that everything was connected in some way. On the side of the academy a waterfall came down from one of the buildings, a beautiful garden was close to the water fall. Statues of historical wizards were placed in certain spaces.

"So this is Acadia." Lucy watched as the entrance gate opened.

"Our new home" Asher crossed his arms

"Remember our purpose here and not to reveal that we are from Fairy Tail." Erza reminded her team.

"We will be like ninjas Happy!" Natsu cheered and high fived his partner

"You know you were never good at being sneaky" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Someone's coming" Alicia informed the team.

A lady walked towards them with two guards trailing behind her.

"Greetings"


End file.
